In classical developmental theories, infancy and toddlerhood are viewed as the "formative years," and children's characteristics and experiences in these early years are assumed to have significant influences on later functioning. The objective of the present study is to: (1) identify specific characteristics of children at 2 and 3 years of age that predict to later functioning at 5 and 8 years and (2) follow-back from functioning in middle childhood to earlier characteristics. Analyses are now in progress.